Tsunayoshi Sawada
Tsunayoshi Sawada, commonly known as Tsuna, is the main protagonist of the Katekyō Hitman Reborn! series. He is the only child of Iemitsu Sawada and Nana Sawada, and a descendant of Giotto, the first generation boss of the Vongola Famiglia. Thus, he is training to to become the tenth generation boss under the tutelage of Reborn. Statistics *'Name': Tsunayoshi Sawada, Tsuna, Vongola Decimo, No-Good Tsuna, Tenth, Boss *'Origin': Katekyo Hitman Reborn! *'Gender': Male *'Age': 14 *'Birthday': October 14 *'Classification': Human, Mafia Boss, 10th Vongola Boss, Sky Flame User *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 157 cm (5'2") *'Weight': 46.5 kg (102 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Brown *'Hair Color': Brown *'Relatives': *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': C-Class. S-Class to SS-Class with Hyper Dying Will Mode. *'Powers and Abilities': Sky Flame (Harmony), Hyper Dying Will Mode (Hyper Intuition) *'Standard Equipment': X-Gloves - Version Vongola Ring, Vongola Box Ring: Leone di Cieli *'Weaknesses': To use Hyper Dying Will Mode, Tsuna must activate both his gloves in order to enter said mode. In addition, Hyper Intuition doesn't work on robots. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Hyper Dying Will Mode (X-Burner, X-Burner: Air, X-Stream, X-Burst, X-Gatling, Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition, Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised), Cambio Forma Modo Difesa: Mantello di Vongola Primo, Cambio Forma Modo Attacco: Mitena di Vongola Primo (Big Bang Axel) *'Voice Actor': Megumi Han, Atsushi Abe (future) Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Human level | Large Town level+, possibly higher with X-Burner. At least Small Town level with Natsu, City level+ with Cambio Forma *'Speed': Average Human with Subsonic Reaction Speed | At least Hypersonic+, possibly High Hypersonic *'Lifting Strength': Average Human | Class 25 *'Striking Strength': Class H | Class TJ+. At least Class TJ, with Natsu, Class PJ with Cambio Forma *'Durability': Human level | Large Town level+. At least Small Town level with Natsu, City level+ with Cambio Forma *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Human Range | Standard Melee Range, Several Hundred Meters with Ranged Attacks *'Intelligence': Below Average (Extremely stupid and useless) | Genius *'Key': Without Hyper Dying Will Mode | Hyper Dying Will Mode Appearance Tsuna is a short and slim teenage boy with spiky brown hair and brown eyes. He inherits many traits from Giotto and his mother, Nana Sawada. His most prominent outfit in the series is his Namimori Junior High uniform. He wears a black sweater vest, a white formal shirt, blue tie, and gray pants. When Tsuna isn't wearing his school uniform he is shown to have a penchant for hoodies, with his most recurring outfit is a white hoodie with long orange sleeves, and green pants. Many of the outfits he wears has the number 27 somewhere on his clothes, acting as a reference to his name as "tsu" means two, and "na" means seven in Japanese. His most prominent footwear are his white and orange sneakers. Personality Tsuna is commonly referred to as a loser, he is an ordinary junior-high student best known in school as "No Good Tsuna" due to his poor grades, wimpy attitude, bad luck, and lack of athleticism, a fact that Tsuna freely admits. He often self doubts himself and quits easily, skipping or ditching his classes, though he becomes more confident of himself and mellows out later. Tsuna is generally depicted as comically horrified by the outrageous actions of those around him, generally causing him to become nearly hysterical, especially by Reborn's training methods. His lack of confidence and tremendous lack of luck generally contrast humorously with the positions of leadership and external pressure Reborn puts him in. Despite his title, he seems an earnest individual with great potential; unfortunately, Reborn discovers that often the only way to force Tsuna to fulfill this potential is to put him in a life or death situation. Compared to many of his friends, Tsuna is more down to earth, since he is still relatively new to the mafia world and the supernatural. In many occasions, especially in Reborn's antics, Tsuna is able to point out all the strange things that happen before his friends are able to do so. Although told by others that he is to be the 10th generation Vongola Boss, Tsuna is generally unwilling to take part in anything that has to do with the Mafia. He always denies the fact that he is going to be a Mafia Boss and tries to avoid anyone and anything involved with the Mafia, clinging to any element of an ordinary life he can, even stating that his Guardians and subordinates are just his friends and upperclassmen. Later, though he dislikes the violent history inherent in the Mafia, stating that he would rather destroy the Vongola Famiglia then to accept such a heritage, Tsuna is grateful for the friends he has made since meeting Reborn. He cares a lot for his Famiglia and puts himself in the way of danger and even death in order to protect the members. Overall, he changed greatly since he became the 10th Generation Vongola Boss, from being a cowardly, useless individual who gave up easily, to an individual of great resolve to do whatever he must do to protect the companions he has made. Later, he is depicted as being comfortable with leadership, as the others in his Famiglia look to him for decisions he dispenses without hesitation. There have been many similarities between Tsuna and the founder of the Vongola Famiglia, Giotto, including physical appearance, fighting techniques, and weapons used. Both of their personalities are likely to be very similar as it has been shown that they have similar goals and ways of standards; for example, neither had problems with appointing Guardians from outside the Famiglia or accepting past enemies into their Famiglia. Both are also forgiving and unexceptionally kind, as shown on numerous occasions; despite claiming that he will never forgive his enemies, Tsuna would end up sympathizing with and eventually forgiving them, almost immediately regarding them as his allies. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Sky Flame: A Flame orange in color. Sky Flames hold the abilities of assimilation with the surroundings, or petrification. Among all the seven attributes, Sky Flames are the rarest and the most comparable to actual flames, burning, and possessing fire and heat except its super condensed energy. Sky Flames are the strongest and hottest Flames, easily capable of melting steel. There are two different types: "Soft", being the normal type that Sky Flame users use, concentrates the dispersed energy for hovering, maintaining a stance or enhancing the power of his punches and kicks; "Hard", having the highest purity among other types, releases an increase in explosive energy for a straight burst of speed or raw power. *'Harmony': Only the Sky Box Weapon animals seem to be capable of using this ability, though not said directly the Sky Flame users themselves could possess and use this ability though none have been shown to thus far. Put simply, this is the ability to petrify. Hyper Dying Will Mode: In contrast to Dying Will Mode, the user keeps all their clothes, and is also calm, rather than seeming extremely excited. Hyper Dying Will, instead of removing external limiters on the body and using pressure during a crisis, removes internal limiters; therefore, releasing the person's hidden awareness. All in all, this is a stronger form with no real drawbacks. He gains flight, hyper intuition, the ability to manipulate the Sky Flame and all the techniques that come with it. *'Hyper Intuition': Allows the user to predict upcoming dangers, even if the user doesn't realize what the danger actually is, Hyper Intuition also allows the user to see through illusions and predict an enemy's movements. However, there are instances where it has been fooled, such as Torikabuto's powerful illusions using his Carnage Box. It also doesn't work on those with artificial intelligence. X-Gloves - Version Vongola Ring: The gloves were specially made for Tsuna, which have large crests resembling the Sky Vongola Ring on the back of each hand. The gloves are surrounded by Hyper Dying Will Flames. Tsuna is also able to use the Hyper Dying Will Flame to propel himself through the air at high speeds with great maneuverability. With them, Tsuna can use the "Soft Flames" for hovering or augmenting his close-range attacks, or the "Hard Flames" for acceleration or explosive power. The Hard Flame's ability to be blasted from the Version V.R. forms the basis of many of Tsuna's later attacks, such as the X-Burner. *'X-Burner': The X-Burner is Tsuna's main and most powerful attack. It consists of a blast of Dying Will Flame from the X-Gloves Version Vongola Ring usable on the ground and in the air. While using "Soft Flames" to create support, he fires the "Hard Flame" forward. **'X Burner Air': This is exactly the X Burner but fired from the air. *'X-Stream': Tsuna creates a large whirlwind of fire by circling his enemy very quickly with both hands. *'X-Burst': Tsuna launches his opponent in the air with a powerful uppercut, then assaults them in three different directions at high speed in the air with the third and finishing blow blasting them back down. *'X-Galting': Rapidly punching his fists back and forth at close-range, Tsuna launches a torrent of consecutive punches at high speeds. *'Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition': A technique created by Vongola Primo and later used by the Ninth and Tenth Vongola Bosses. It takes advantage of the user being in Hyper Dying Will Mode to create ice that can seal away Dying Will Flames and can only be melted by strong Dying Will Flames. This same technique was used to trap Xanxus for ten years. **'Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised': Tsuna's own version of the Zero Point Breakthrough. This allows Tsuna not only to to absorb an opponent's Flames, but convert those Flames into his own power. Vongola Box Ring: Leone di Cieli (Sky Lion): His name is Natsu. Tsuna's Vongola Box Ring, which takes the form of a small, immature lion with a mane made of Sky Flames that acts like its master in and out of battle, going from a serious, powerful animal to a timid, easily frightened cub. He can send Sky Flames carrying the Harmony property at the opponents through a roar and they are then assimilated within the surrounding battlefield. *'Cambio Forma Modo Difesa: Mantello di Vongola Primo' (Defense Mode: Vongola First's Cloak): Natsu changes into a long, black Cloak. The Cloak is attached to a metal plate on the X-Gloves. The Cloak's Ability is to nullify attacks using the Sky's Harmony Attribute. *'Cambio Forma Modo Attacco: Mitena di Vongola Primo' (Attack Mode: Vongola First's Gauntlet): Natsu combines with the X-Gloves and turns into a Gauntlet. While using this, he can concentrate all his Flames into a single attack without charging. **'Big Bang Axle': Tsuna concentrates his Sky Flames in his fist while using Mitena di Vongola Primo to deliver a powerful punch which is said to rival the X-Burner in power. Former Skills and Equipment Relationships *Reborn *Nana & Iemitsu Sawada *Natsu *Hayato Gokudera *Takeshi Yamamoto *Kyoko Sasagawa *Kyoya Hibari *Ryohei Sasagawa *Lambo *Mukuro Rokudo *Chrome Dokuro *Haru Miura *Xanxus *Byakuran *Son Gok Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Mafia Boss Category:Vongola Family and Allies Category:Vongola Boss Category:Vongola Guardian Category:Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Characters